randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly
|videolength = 1:37 |previous = Michael J. Fox vs Chucky |next = Darth Vader vs Hitler |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD |rappers = |locations = The O'Reilly Factor}} John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly 'is the first installment of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features musician and former Beatle, John Lennon, battling against FOX News anchor, Bill O'Reilly. It was released on September 26, 2010. Cast Nice Peter as John Lennon EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly Lyrics '''John Lennon: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! Bill O' Reilly: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing Limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison. I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! John Lennon: Well, you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! Bill O'Reilly: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. Don't tell me to shut the fuck up. That's how I survive. Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Trivia *This battle is the only battle to: **Not to have a Behind the Scenes. **Have two versions, explicit and censored. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge were both censored, but the censored version is the only version. **Not have subtitles at the bottom of the video. **Have "V" in the title instead of "vs". *This battle, Darth Vader vs Hitler, and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris were all made on a $50 budget. *The official video came out on September 26, 2010, but an earlier video of Nice Peter, entitled "Bill O'Reilly Flips Out on John Lennon", was released on September 22nd on the same year. It was the entire first rap battle, only censored, and it had a "creepy fireman" at the end. The video can be seen here. *The screen showing both sides debating is a reference to political television. It also has other parts from the show, such as a logo that says "NOT NEWS" (FOX NEWS) and "The O'Really Factor" (The O'Reilly Factor). **At the bottom of the screen, there are news headlines. They read: "California legalizes bill legalizing crime if it "looks cool enough"" and "Study shows that 65% of Americans would rather not participate in this study... maybe some other time." *This is the only ERB to not have the rappers' faces or an iTunes cover as the YouTube thumbnail. *This is the first battle where one rapper passes into the others side. *In this battle, the Announcer has a different voice than he does currently. *Suggested by: Colemancab